


you know I'll ride with you right through the fires of hell

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Mid-4.15, Daisy and Jemma steal some time for themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really vanilla because of necessity. Oops.
> 
> cw: vague medical discussions and doctoring.

Daisy shuts the door to the lab. “Agent Piper’s hanging around to get help if we need anything,” she says, collapsing with her back against the door. “God. Hell of a day.”

“Yes,” Jemma says, her voice tight. “Come here. We don’t have much time, and I need to take a look at your wounds.”

Staggering to her feet, Daisy tilts her head at Jemma. “Are you okay? I mean. Y’know.”

“I need to look at you,” Jemma repeats, not quite to monotone but getting close to it, like she doesn’t have the energy to vary her inflections. “I can’t - I need to see -”

“Okay, lemme just…” Daisy limps her way over. “Here I am,” she says, voice softer. “See?”

Jemma draws in a ragged breath, nodding. “Your wounds,” she murmurs. “Where those _things_ shot you. I… I have to make sure you’re…” She shakes her head. “Please?”

Daisy kicks off her shoes and pants and starts to pull off her shirt, then winces. “Might need help,” she says. “Shoulder…” She ends with a pained grunt.

“Right,” Jemma says “Right. Here.” It’s only slightly easier for her to lift Daisy’s sweatshirt up and off, but she manages. And then, once she gets a real look at the gunshot wound (and how many of those has she stitched up for Daisy now? She can’t count it anymore, and that frightens her) and everything seems to hit her, she bursts out sobbing.

“Oh Jesus,” says Daisy, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Jemma shouts. “Everything. You’re - it’s not you, but it’s - you’re going to be fine. I just need to clean that out and stitch it up and then you’ll be fine, you’ll be -” She stops to brace herself against the table while she tries to catch her breath, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Hey, hey,” Daisy says, reaching out to touch Jemma’s arm. “You’re right, I’m gonna be fine and so are you, and we’re gonna find our teammates and get them back and stop the robots from taking over.”

“But what if we don’t?” The question is whispered, almost silent, like Jemma’s afraid to say it but also afraid not to. “It’s all fallen apart, everything has fallen apart.”

Daisy shakes her head. “I mean, it looks pretty bad, I’m not gonna lie, but we’ve still got each other. So not _everything’s_ the worst, just...mostly.”

Jemma blinks back more tears. “Do we even…”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, tugging Jemma over to kiss her on the lips. “We do, okay?”

“But we…” Jemma sighs into Daisy’s mouth, feeling petulant but unable to stop herself. “You said, you said that…” She gulps. “We weren’t your one true thing.”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, and her voice sounds kind of tight. “So, uh, what that was about was basically...you’re it, for me, you pretty much always have been. But a lot of the time I’m not sure that’s how you think about it, and part of that is probably my shitty brain lying to me, but I know the connection you and Fitz have is really special, and I didn’t...I didn’t want to assume I was more important than that. It’s a fucked up thing to think, I know, but.”

The confession - that’s clearly hard for Daisy to make, because those always are and because it’s a horrible thing to have to carry around - makes Jemma break out crying all over again. “I love Fitz,” she says between sniffles. “I think I’ve loved him at least a little since I’ve known him. But he, he’s also hurt me. More than once, in at least partly deliberate ways. There have been times when I honestly haven’t known if we’re going to be all right. When I wasn’t sure there was anything I could do to make better whatever I’d done.” She pauses to roll her eyes. “Even if I hadn’t been the one to do anything in the first place. But even when I’m not sure about _us_ , and there have been times where my shitty brain has lied to _me_ , I’ve always been sure of you. That you’ll be there, doing the right thing.”

Daisy kind of leans against Jemma and gives a shuddery sigh. “I didn’t want to...I don’t know, cause trouble…”

“You don’t,” Jemma murmurs. “You’re incredible.”

“Thanks,” Daisy mumbles. “Doesn’t always feel like it.”

“You are,” Jemma insists. “You make me want to keep going even when nothing else does. You inspire me.” She turns almost absently and kisses Daisy’s cheek. “You keep all of us going.”

“Wow, no pressure or anything,” Daisy teases, laughing a little hoarsely. “But thank you.”

“It’s not meant as pressure,” Jemma says. “It’s just a fact. You’ve stayed strong through everything you’ve been through and I, I just want to do the same.”

Daisy nuzzles at Jemma. “Hey, you’re a badass too, okay? Or you wouldn’t have made it here.”

“Thank you.” Jemma bites her lip for a moment before adding, “I’m sorry for yelling before. It was unkind of me to mention him.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s been a crazy day.” Daisy kisses her again. “And you had to kill a robot that looked like your boyfriend, that’s a hell of a thing to have to deal with.”

Jemma swallows heavily, leaning her head against Daisy’s. “Some of the things it said… I think the scariest part is that I know at least some of it might be true. God knows Fitz spent enough time with that bastard, there would have been ample time to figure out how he thinks.”

Daisy knows she shouldn’t ask, but she can’t help it. “Like what? I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It accused me of not being able to tell the difference, for one,” Jemma says, sounding angry. “Mentioned what happened with May’s decoy. Tried to make me feel like I was in the wrong for not being sure whether it was my boyfriend or a machine.”

“Oof. That’s rough.” Daisy strokes Jemma’s hair.

“And then, then once it had stabbed me, once it was trying to set me up to be scanned,” Jemma continues, “while it had me tied up - and not well at all, might I add, I was able to wiggle out easily - it told me that it was doing this for _us_. That in the Framework, we could be together. Get married, be happy. It was like it was trying to convince me that Fitz has believed in this all along. Like he’d _want_ this, choose it.” She shudders. “I know it _could_ have just been parroting Ratcliffe’s agenda, but it could have been telling the truth, too. I can’t tell anymore.”

“Look, who knows what bullshit Radcliffe fed him about this whole thing, even before he replaced him,” says Daisy, shaking her head. “I don’t think Fitz would want to live in some creepy virtual reality, and I _know_ you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jemma agrees. “But I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what he’d be willing to give up just to get a storybook ending. I’m afraid his happy and my happy aren’t the same. I’m afraid that at least a part of him might truly believe that he can only have his happy if we put ourselves under. I’m afraid of everything I don’t know about him, and of the fact that there’s much more of that than I used to think.”

Daisy gently grabs Jemma’s hand. “I’m sorry, Jem. That sucks. I don’t really know what I can do for you, is there...anything…?”

“I don’t know,” Jemma says. “Let me clean you up, I shouldn’t have wasted all this time being upset.” And without further warning, she starts treating Daisy’s wound, trying to collect herself.

“It’s okay,” says Daisy, grunting when Jemma starts cleaning it. “God, bullet wounds never get any more fun.”

“No,” Jemma murmurs, trying to laugh even though it’s not funny in the slightest. “You’re amazing, by the way. To get hurt like this and just keep going.”

“I mean, it’s not like I have a lot of choices,” Daisy points out. “Either lie down and get murdered by the robots or fight back. Or hide, I guess, but I have these powers, I might as well do something with them.”

“Still,” Jemma says. “I’m proud of you.”

“Well, thanks,” murmurs Daisy. “It means...a lot, y’know.”

“I know,” Jemma echoes. “I never want you to forget it. What I said before, I - I really can’t imagine losing you. I don’t know what I would do.”

“Yeah,” Daisy says, and she chokes on the word a little. “Same, okay? I...you’re really important to me.”

“You, too,” Jemma whispers. She feels like she’s about to start bawling again, so very quickly she says, “Let me see your leg.”

Daisy steps back and offers her leg obediently. “Here you go. I mean, I’ve had worse?” She grins weakly.

“I still need to treat it,” Jemma says, and she sets about doing that.

“Thank you,” says Daisy. “For...this, but also everything else.”

“Of course,” Jemma exclaims. “I… thank _you._ Especially for holding it together, holding me together, while…”

Daisy nods. “I’ve got you, okay?”

“Thank you,” Jemma repeats. “I want to try to do the same for you, all right?”

“Thanks,” sighs Daisy. “By the way, if the timing’s not too terrible, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jemma says, actually almost laughing. “So much.”

Daisy smiles. “So, how’s it look?”

“Your wound, you mean?” Jemma asks. “Woundlike. But less messy.”

“Well, that’s something anyway. Mind if I sit down? I’m kind of done with standing for awhile.”

“Please,” Jemma says. “Only if I can join you.”

Daisy collapses into a chair, nodding. “Sure, sure.” Then she glances and Jemma’s leg and winces. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I forgot you’re hurt too. Can I look at that? It looks pretty bad.”

Jemma blinks. In all of the fuss, she’d almost forgotten, too. “Let me just get these off,” she mumbles, nodding to her bloody, ruined pants. “I mean, the good news is that no major arteries were hit. It’s just bleeding. A lot.”

“Uh, okay, so tell me what I need to do, then.”

“Well,” Jemma says, “first we should probably mop the blood up.” She pulls a face. “It’s horribly unappetizing, I’m sorry.”

Daisy shrugs, laughing even though it’s not really funny. “I promise I’ve seen worse,” she says, grabbing a cloth and starting to gently clean Jemma’s wound.

“Still, I’m sorry,” Jemma insists. “And thank you. For this, and for earlier.”

“Of course,” Daisy murmurs, kissing Jemma again gently. “You really don’t need to thank me anymore, I’ve been properly thanked.”

“You’ll never be thanked enough,” Jemma says softly. “Besides, it’s nice, right now, to hold onto… good things. Gratitude is a good thing.”

“Well, okay,” replies Daisy. She smiles and asks, “Now what, Dr. Simmons?”

Jemma frowns. Now that she’s thinking about her injury, just about it, it’s starting to catch up with her a little, so it takes her a moment. “It’ll need stitched, just like yours did. I can do it myself, but the supplies are… they’re behind us.” She nods.

“Alright, just a sec.” Daisy eases herself up and then asks, “So what exactly am I getting?”

Jemma takes a deep breath and rattles off a list of supplies, keeping it as short as she can. They’re rather on the clock, after all. “Do you really think we’ll be able to do what we’re about to try to do?” she asks softly, after a pause.

Daisy’s focusing on grabbing the supplies, so she almost misses what Jemma said, but then she says, with a conviction she doesn’t entirely believe, “Yeah, of course. We can do it. We’ve got faith and trust and pixie dust and all that.”

“Pixie dust,” Jemma repeats, trying to laugh. “God. That’s really what it’s come down to.”

Shrugging, Daisy hands the stuff to her and says, “I figured you could use a laugh as you...prepare to stitch yourself up.”

“Won’t be the hardest medical treatment I’ve ever performed on myself,” Jemma replies. She’s smirking like she thinks this is a witty enough rejoinder to keep the mood light, but it’s too terrifying to really be funny.

Daisy reaches out to stroke her hair as best she can. “Sorry,” she says. “I think after all this is done we should like...just take a weekend and peace out somewhere.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Jemma says, voice suddenly faint enough that it means she’s thinking about something.

“What’s up, Jem?” Daisy knows that tone.

“Just thinking about all of the vacations that any of us have ever talked about taking,” Jemma sighs. “The noble plans that get derailed. Or the vacations we _do_ take, which are never what we mean to do.”

Daisy makes a sympathetic noise. “I mean, I think that’s true of everyone. It’s just ramped up to eleven with us.”

“I know,” Jemma says. “But it just… it stings. I suggested taking a week to Fitz, back after you’d - well. I was upset, and everything felt funny, so I thought maybe if we did that it would feel more like we were together in the way he wanted to be and more like I would want it too. It never got beyond my suggesting places.” She pouts, starting to ready the supplies. “I’m not even sure why I’m upset about it. Neither of us would have had a very good time, probably, and my heart wasn’t really in it. But I was trying, and for what?”

“I’m sorry,” Daisy says. “He’s...a piece of work, huh?”

Jemma bites her lip - though that could be from the pain of giving herself stitches instead of, or in addition to, the uncomfortable thought. “I love him,” she says. “In my way. But he’s never been easy to deal with in that way. Either I’m shouldering his emotional baggage for him or he’s keeping it locked so tightly away that I can hardly tell what it is. I’m so sick of secrets.”

Daisy nods. “Yeah, that’s shitty.” She strokes down Jemma’s arm. “Can I make it up to you?”

“How?” Jemma asks, trying to smile. “Can I get a bandage for this? There should be large enough ones under the table.”

Retrieving one as asked, Daisy says, “Well...this probably isn’t a great time for this but we’re alone and neither of us have pants on, I mean. There are options.”

“Isn’t Agent Piper right outside the door?” Jemma points out.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have to know what we’re doing.” Daisy smirks.

“You’re devious,” Jemma murmurs. She clearly doesn’t mind this.

“I try,” says Daisy, eyes flashing. “So you up for it?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “Come up here?” She nods to the space beside her on the table.

Daisy wriggles her way onto it, very inelegantly. “Jesus, that’s cold,” she says once she’s joined Jemma.

“But we can warm it up, hm?” Jemma suggests.

“Sure,” Daisy says, sliding close to her and leaning in to kiss her.

Jemma hums against Daisy’s lips. “I was trying to be funny,” she points out. She isn’t always the best at that, but she doesn’t want to let it go unnoticed right now, when it’s so necessary.

Daisy snickers. “You’re cute. Let’s warm it up.” She kisses Jemma a bit more fiercely, wrapping one of her arms around her back.

“Let’s,” Jemma agrees, pressing into Daisy as much as she can without it being uncomfortable for either of them. “You’re lovely.”

“You too,” murmurs Daisy, starting to stroke Jemma’s side with her other hand.

Jemma wiggles a bit. “How far are we taking this?” she asks. “Heavy petting?”

“I mean, how far do you wanna go? I’m up for whatever. Also,” Daisy adds, smirking, “‘heavy petting,’ really? What are you, a middle school teacher from the eighties?”

“It was the first description that came to mind,” Jemma defends. “And it’s broader than just ‘fondling’ or something. A little more flexible.”

Daisy snorts fondly. “Whatever you say. Anyway, up to you.”

“I wouldn’t mind going farther than that,” Jemma says softly. The _just in case_ is unspoken, but it’s there in her tone and expression.

Daisy nods; she understands. “Afraid we don’t have much in the way of toys, honey,” she hums, “but I think we can figure out a way to have fun anyway.”

“We’re good at that,” Jemma murmurs. “I trust you. Ma’am.”

Rolling her shoulders, Daisy says, “Thanks, honey. How do you wanna do this?”

“Moving as little as possible, probably,” Jemma says. “All things considered.”

“Makes sense.” Daisy starts petting down Jemma’s side and reaches back to unhook her bra. “I could, y’know, use my powers a little. If you want.”

Jemma bites her lip. “Do you feel up to it?”

“Yeah. I mean, it won’t be much. Probably not even as good as one of our good vibes,” teases Daisy as she slips off Jemma’s bra. “But if you want.”

“It sounds nice,” Jemma murmurs. “I want to be as close to you as possible.”

Daisy hums, nuzzling at Jemma’s breasts. “I can do that, honey. Need help with those?” She nods at Jemma’s panties. “Or would you rather keep ‘em on?”

“Off,” Jemma says. “Carefully, but…” She pushes herself up enough to lift her hips, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, honey.” Daisy eases them off of Jemma and sets them on top of Jemma’s bra. “Just a second, then,” she says, carefully slipping off her own bra and then her panties. Once she’s naked, she reaches to fiddle with Jemma’s nipple a bit. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Jemma murmurs, leaning her forehead against Daisy’s. “Very good.”

Nodding, Daisy keeps playing with Jemma’s breasts for a couple of minutes before stroking down her belly to her center. “That enough warm-up for you?” she asks, grinning.

Jemma nods, arching against Daisy’s hands. Once again she’s reminded that they don’t have very much time, and once again she’s reminded that she wants to make the most of it. “Feels nice,” she agrees, voice soft.

“Good,” repeats Daisy, starting to quake her fingers just the tiniest bit against Jemma’s clit.

As it always does, that makes Jemma whimper, which in turn makes her bury her face against Daisy’s shoulder to stifle the noise. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Sure thing, honey,” murmurs Daisy, moving her fingers around a bit. “You make pretty noises.”

“I want to,” Jemma says, rocking her hips.

“This is another reason we should go away,” Daisy says, making small circles on Jemma’s clit. “I wanna hear those without us having to worry about everyone else listening in.”

“I’d like that, too,” Jemma murmurs. “I want to be all for you.”

“Thank you, honey. This good, anything else you want?”

“Kiss me?” Jemma asks, sounding small.

Daisy does, cupping Jemma’s cheek with her other hand. She kisses her over and over, still stroking Jemma’s center.

Jemma’s eyes close, and she kisses Daisy like she’s afraid she’s never going to get to kiss her again, deep and passionate and without breaking fully away.

Daisy moans, panting into Jemma’s mouth. Gently, she slips one finger inside Jemma while her thumb continues to stroke at her.

It’s hard, harder than it should be, to keep from crying right now, but Jemma tries her best, swallowing her sighs and leaning as close to Daisy as she can. “God,” she whispers, “I think I’m almost… ma’am, I’m…”

“Yeah?” Daisy asks. “C’mon honey, for me, c’mon.”

Jemma nods, furious fast, and she pants and she whimpers and she tries her hardest to focus on the sensations. “I’m almost there,” she echoes, “almost…”

Daisy can tell that Jemma’s trying to hold back and stay quiet, so she quickly moves her other hand up to Jemma’s mouth, offering her fingers for Jemma to suck on. Sometimes that quiets her down, it might work now.

Gladly, Jemma takes Daisy’s fingers in her mouth, starting with her thumb. It doesn’t keep her from making noise entirely, but it does help, and she lavishes Daisy with attention so thoroughly that her orgasm is only signaled by a long, throaty moan and her teeth against Daisy’s knuckles.

“Good girl,” Daisy murmurs, continuing to move her hand until she’s sure Jemma’s done. Then she gently pulls her fingers back and says, “You’re so pretty.”

Jemma shudders, but happily; her eyes are shining, like she might start crying, but she’s happy, clearly. “Thank you, ma’am, Daisy,” she hums. “I want to be for you.”

“You always are, honey,” says Daisy, kissing her again.

“Thank you,” Jemma repeats. “May I - what would you like?”

“Mmm, just the same is fine, if you feel up to it. I mean, just with normal fingers is fine.”

Jemma giggles. “Yes, unfortunately I’m relegated to normal fingers,” she says, reaching to start playing with Daisy’s flesh, “but I’ll try to make them as good as I can for you.”

“Your fingers are nice,” Daisy says, leaning into her. “ _Really_ nice.”

“Good,” Jemma says. “I want that. I want to make you feel incredible. You’re incredible, you know that?”

“ _God_ ,” whimpers Daisy. “Thank you, honey, that’s so nice.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Jemma murmurs, starting to circle Daisy’s clit with her thumb.

Daisy rocks her hips against Jemma’s hand, moaning softly. “Yeah, yeah, that’s so good…”

Jemma smiles and carefully leans in to kiss Daisy’s neck. She knows that’ll make it even better.

Sure enough, Daisy sighs and presses closer. “Little more, honey, just a little faster-”

“Okay, ma’am,” Jemma whispers, doing exactly that.

After a minute or two of that, Daisy groans deeply and shudders against Jemma, panting. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “You’re great.”

“You are,” Jemma murmurs, wrapping an arm around Daisy loosely.

“Love you,” adds Daisy, before she loses her nerve. It’s not that she doubts it, it’s just that she doesn’t want to make it awkward.

“Love you too,” Jemma says. “In every way, okay?”

“Yeah.” Daisy nods, kissing Jemma’s shoulder. “I guess we should probably get clothes back on, huh?”

“Probably,” Jemma sighs. “Terrifying… things to do.”

“But we’re together,” Daisy says, taking Jemma’s hand gently. “So...that’s gotta count for something, right?”

“It does,” Jemma promises. “It counts for so much.”

“So, let’s get our clothes back on and then go kick some ass.”

Jemma kisses Daisy again, brief but fierce. “I believe it when you say it.”

“Good, ‘cause I mean it.” Daisy strokes Jemma’s hair. “We can do it. We can.”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” murmurs Daisy. “Darkest timeline, here we come.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know Daisy's seen _Community_.


End file.
